The present invention relates to a braking force control system which is arranged to calculate a target total braking force for achieving a target vehicle speed and to generate a wheel braking force and an engine braking force so as to correspond the sum of them to the target total braking force.
A Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 7-81463 discloses a total vehicle power control apparatus which is arranged to set several target values for achieving a target total braking force and to execute a target value follow-up control of the target values. This apparatus is arranged such that the target total braking force is mainly achieved by a generable engine brake force and a remaining thereof is compensated by a wheel braking force. This apparatus is further arranged to increase a ratio of the wheel braking force in the total braking force for improving the responsibility of the target total braking force follow-up control.